<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i write to you (dreamnotfound by netheritespritex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576782">i write to you (dreamnotfound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritespritex/pseuds/netheritespritex'>netheritespritex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Love Letters, M/M, Multichapter, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Unsent letters, Yearning, crossposted on wattpad, dreamnotfound, idk man, its like just the letters that dream and gog write to each other but theyre not sent yk, lowercase intentional, somewhat poetic, theyre SO OBLIVIOUS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritespritex/pseuds/netheritespritex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>though unbeknownst to the other, dream and george write each other love letters, never to be sent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. in a world where you knew (dream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let me know what you guys think pls :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in a world where you knew.</p><p>in a world where we could love. you and me. each other.</p><p>do you ever think about that, george? do you ever think of me, of us, the way i think of us? as lovers who could hold hands and embrace and kiss gently.</p><p>god, this is so stupid.</p><p>i'm not very good at this, george. being an english major really isn't paying off right now.</p><p>i don't know how to express my feelings, my genuine feelings, not the (usually) fake shit i say on streams and in videos. my real, genuine love for you without it feeling wrong in some way or another. i mean, you're my best friend. our careers almost definitely depend on that, right? i can't ruin it. i want to so, so badly, george, you have no idea. i want to tell you how i feel, tell you how in love with you i am, but if it were to go wrong, i'm not sure how i could bare to live with myself.</p><p>i can't lose you. i won't lose you.</p><p>hearing you laugh and seeing your smile and how your eyes crinkle at the corners at something completely stupid and random i said is one of the best parts of my day. especially when you do your really loud laugh, like, not your usually quiet giggles and hiccups, (though those are also adorable beyond belief) i mean when you, like.. i dunno how to say it- cackle, i guess? and you're super loud and you sound so happy, like you're having the time of your life. it's so fucking cute and i love it so goddamn much. god, that sounds so cheesy.</p><p>i really do love you, george. as much as i say it in a teasing or dramatic sort of tone i mean it every goddamn time, and each time i break, just a tiny bit, knowing you'll never reciprocate.</p><p>and it hurts even more when you don't say 'i love you' back to me because it's one thing for you to not love me romantically, that's okay because your friendship is enough. that's all i need. but for you to not even love me as your best friend, that's like the end of the world for me, george.</p><p>i know you love me, as a friend. i hope you do. sometimes i wonder if you're just pretending because i'm too loud or obnoxious or i go too far with my stupid flirting. that's only a thought that surfaces extremely late on especially lonely nights.</p><p>i seem to become more poetic when i'm not talking directly to you, don't i? y'know, like, through this letter. this stupid letter that i'll never send because you'll end up hating me.</p><p>actually, i don't think you could ever hate me. not for that, anyway. you aren't like that. if i were to confess to you, you wouldn't cut off every sort of communication and ignore me. you're just a good person like that.</p><p>sigh, just another reason to be in love with you.</p><p>my god, there's so many reasons to be in love with you. your stupid gorgeous chocolate eyes and your stupidly angelically pale skin. and your stupid jokes and your soft voice that i could listen to for hours. when you're not screeching, that is. even then, your screaming makes me laugh so hard.</p><p>"i like it when george screams." was something stupid i accidentally said in response to a donation. as you could imagine the chat went crazy and took it the wrong way. i corrected myself saying, "i think it's funny when george screams."</p><p>i chuckled it off and continued speed running but i couldn't shake the thought of you under me, all hot and whimpery and and so pretty for me. how could i? when you're just so pretty like that.</p><p>god, i'm so gross. this is gross. you're my fucking best friend and i think about you like that. i'm sorry, george, i am. i'm disgusting.</p><p>i've never done anything to the thought of you, though. i wouldn't be able to anyway, just the guilt of how wrong it'd be fills my chest and my head and it stops me.</p><p>this is embarrassing and i know you're not even going to read any of this.</p><p>my mind is clouded with thoughts of you all the fucking time and i almost hate it. almost. i can't really hate it when you're the best thing to ever enter my life. you're my favorite, george.</p><p>obviously i love sapnap and bad, too; everyone on the smp, as well. tommy, wilbur, tubbo, sam even, they're all my favorite people. my family, too, and our fans. but you, george. you're my favorite. it's different with you.</p><p>of course it's different with you, i'm so goddamn in love with you it hurts.</p><p>i just- i don't know, george. i'm sorry. i love you.</p><p> </p><p>yours, dream</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you're so fucking perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george thinks dream is so perfect it almost hurts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream.</p><p>dream dream dream dream dream.</p><p>you're sort of like a dream, y'know? you're so fucking gorgeous it almost hurts. almost, but not quite. your pretty blond-ish hair and how it swoops so perfectly, and your voice is smooth and deep like pools of honey, and your eyes, my god, your eyes. i would normally probably describe them as piss colored on camera or something but i really think of them more like gold. i know they're actually green. i bet they're beautiful either way.</p><p>this is sort of weird for me. i hardly ever write, i'm always online. i'm pretty sure the last time i held a pencil was in grade school. it's not like you're going to read this anyway so it doesn't matter if my writing skills are absolutely horrible.</p><p>your handwriting is probably perfect. i don't get it, dream. how are you so fucking perfect at everything you do? minecraft, talking to people, and the way you get flustered (though it's very rarely) it's like you're still so confident at the same time?? you're so stupidly funny and sweet and generous. i just don't get it! how can someone be so perfect?</p><p>and your hands, holy shit, your hands. sometimes i wonder what they'd feel like pressed around my neck or squeezing my waist. or what it'd be like for you to be on top of me, holding my wrists above my head with one only hand while your other was over my mouth. god, fuck. i would never say things like this out loud, or to anyone at all for that matter. but considering no one is ever going to see this silly little letter, i don't see why i can't say whatever i want to you, dream.</p><p>that being said, i want you to pin me to a wall and kiss me so hard i can't remember my name. you know, like what 'you' said in that stupid heatwaves fanfiction that i actually really enjoyed. i especially liked the phone call bit. you know what i'm talking about. </p><p>i listen to that song a lot, heat waves. it reminds me of you.</p><p>sometimes i wish all those fanfictions of us falling in love and getting together and stuff were real, but i know all the flirting and the way your voice sometimes becomes softer when talking to me, praising me for little things and begging me to tell you i love you back, it's all just for show- just for the camera. </p><p>do you ever think about how i feel, dream? you ever consider my feelings? do you ever wonder how i feel when you're flirting with me? i'll just tell you. i really like it. in fact, i love it. i love it a lot because sometimes i like to imagine you're mine. just for a moment. like you only say things like that only to me. but i hate it because i remember that you aren't mine. you're not mine and you flirt with other people just because you can. </p><p>admittedly, though, you don't flirt with other people as much as you do me, but it's all only fanservice. the fans ship us more than anybody else, really. that's why you do that. for more views and attraction. and that's why i reject your words, because i know it's all fucking for show. it's whatever, really. </p><p>you know, i'm really not all that confident as i show on screen. sure, i get flustered and blush easily at your stupid attempts at flirting and just in general, but overall i'd say my online 'persona' as they say, is generally pretty confident (and you are too, just in a different way). but in reality i just wish i was confident enough to flirt back without getting all weird and going red. even now, as i'm writing this stupid thing my face feels warm. only slightly. it's sort of embarrassing. </p><p>and because of that, because my pale skin flushes easily and because i don't flirt back and because i'm short and reserved (i'm really not even short, i am literally average height), people call me a bottom, a tsundere, a twink. it's fucking embarrassing. and no, i will not confirm nor deny these accusations.</p><p>and you're all confident and goofy and out there so you're a top and i'm a bottom. in my own opinion, you're not as confident as you chalk yourself up to be. of course that's not a bad thing but in private you're such a tall, awkward dork. and i love it so fucking much. i wouldn't change you at all, like i said, you're perfect. i love all your dorkiness and your stupid jokes and your wheezy laugh and every single freckle and "imperfection" on you. </p><p>god, i'm so in love, this is so stupid.</p><p>i don't think i've ever been in love before. not like this at least. sure, i've had girlfriends and crushes but none of the relationships were really serious considering i was in like, primary school and they all lasted two weeks, tops. </p><p>you're different, though. one, because you're a guy. it took me a bit to finally come to the almost unbelievable conclusion that i like you. romantically. i've never had feelings for a guy before so this is sort of weird to me. not in a homophobic kind of way, more like in a 'wow-i've-never-felt-this-way-before-what-the-fuck' kind of way.</p><p>you're also different because no one has ever made me feel the way you do. and, fuck, i know, that's stupid and cheesy and whatever, but it's true. you make me feel warm and fuzzy and you make my stomach ache with- i'm not sure. want? butterflies? i wouldn't say it's a pleasant feeling but i also wouldn't push it away if i could. this is so weird, i don't even know. </p><p>'and the universe said i love you because you are love' is a bit from after you beat minecraft and all the dialogue and stuff is rolling down the screen. i feel like it sort of fits you because you're so full of love and so many people love you. this is so weird, i don't know how to be poetic. i hope you appreciate it anyway? </p><p>it was nice talking to you. through this letter. without you knowing or responding. </p><p>it's nice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>only yours,</p><p>george</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please let me know what yall think. comments and kudos are appreciated :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapters will be slightly shorter than normal oneshots i post (this isnt a oneshot btw)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>